


The Different Kinds Of Flirting

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, M/M, Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Romantic Fluff, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500, savage jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 22:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12780609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: What it says on the tin. Emphasis on different, though.Oneshot/drabble





	The Different Kinds Of Flirting

"Hey Moony," Sirius Black said one lazy day in the Gryffindor common room. "You remind me of the sun."

Remus Lupin looked up to raise an eyebrow at his boyfriend. "Er, why?"

"Hot."

"Huh." Remus shrugged and then looked back down at his book. "I can live with that."

Their friend James then turned to his girlfriend. "What do I remind you of, Lils?"

She smirked and without missing a beat, she said, "A garbage can."

"...um." He made a face. "Why?"

"Because you're trash."

"Why are we even dating?" James asked dramatically. 

"One man's trash is another man's treasure," Lily reminded him. 

"Aw, that's kinda sweet..." He felt a little bit better.

"But I never said I was the other man."

"Damn, Evans!" Sirius interrupted. "Savage! When did you become such a sass queen?"

She smirked again. "It's just a gift." And of course she loved her boyfriend.


End file.
